User blog:StormieCreater/TMNT Descendants Characters
So, I COMPLETELY lost track of the Descendants list, so I decided to put the kids here so I won't forget again. So, here are all the descendants kids in the fanfic! The TMNT and Allies kids Leo and Saige's Kids ''' *Theo (10) *Ryan (8) *Layla (15) '''Raph and Ella's Kids *Galileo (16) *Y'throka (15) *Thaddeus (14) *Lizzy (13) *Jace (13) *Jade (13) *Yt'zoa (9) *Anna (1) Donnie and Gabby's Kids *Daniel (15) *Ray (9) *Jonah (8) *Talim (6) Mikey and Kim's Kids *Nikki (14) *Mark (11) *Kylie (11) *Lily (6) *Dakota (4) *Bucky (4) *Kikki (2) *Isabella (2) Dez and April's Kids *Abbie (10) Casey and Trinity's Kids *Nevaeh (17) *Ronan (16) *Brooke (16) *Gem (13) *Frescura (13) *Casey Jr. (13) *Leslie (12) *Tryphena (2) Sammy and Brunette's Kids *Jayde (15) *Johny (13) *Penny (6) Ralph and Autumn's Kids *Halia (9) Frisco and Rivka's Kids *Joey (11) *Johannah (11) Tyla and Otto's Kids *Willery (11) *Ivory (8) *Avery (5) Odette and Echo's Kids *Duce (7) *Macie (5) Willemse and Roari's Kids *Everett (12) Pico and Ruby's Kids *Carlos (14) *Emmy (11) Willy and Freya's Kids *Adam (12) *Autumn (12) Milly and Tyrone's Kids ' *Derek (16) *Danny (13) *Destiny (12) '''Mitch and Raven's Kids ' *Pedro (15) *Maurice (15) *Opal (14) *Sassafras (12) *Elliot (10) *Anais (5) '''Louis and Liola's Kids *Oasis (14) *Landon (12) *Belle (10) Asher and Lilo's Kids *Ace (12) *Sophia (11) *Desiree (9) *Isaac (5) *Rosemarie (3) Ishmael and Esther's Kids *Jack (16) *Madeline (14) *Bindi (12) *Mindi (9) *Lucas (8) *Pheme (6) Jeremy and Alopex's Kids *Reggie (10) *Elle Ray (8) Matt and Evelynn's Kids *Selena (13) *Dennis (11) *Mikito (2) Connor and Raleigh's Kids *Melissa (13) *Maya (9) *Zachary (7) Lance and Meg's Kids *Remy (12 *Aloha (11) Henry and Mei's Kids *Eric (8) *Kalani (On the way) Ray and Sadie's Kids *Asoka (14) Terri and Ariel's Kids *Orville (13) *Cara (11) *Terra (11) *Melanie (9) *Brandy (7) Angelo and Cerise's Kids *Logan (17) *Roger (16) *Nicholas (15) *Nicholette (15) Dave and Angela's Kids *Hanson (16) *Talia (12) *Paige (12) *Lance (10) *Aaron (8) *Pandora (2) *Jaccob (1 1/2) Chet and Amethyst's Kid ''' *Mike (12) '''Mercutio and Faye's Kid *Olivia (5) Jay and Ally's Kids ''' *Lillian (14) *Cherry Blossom (14) *Genny (12) *Melvin (9) *Milo (9) *Mason (9) '''Fritz and Ellie's Kids *Violet (8) *Cupake (8) *Crystal (6) *Ellen (6) Zeke and Emmie's Kids *Thomas (14) *Lyle (14) *Malcolm (13) *June (10) *Jae (10) *Rhyme (7) *Neci (7) Riley and Eva's Kids *Regina (16) *Felix (13) *Meghan (11?) Ray and Fawn's Kids *Nathan (15) *Adrianne (13) *Eleusis (8) Lex and Elektra's Kids *Levolt (11) *Brittney (9) *Maxine (8) Bratio and Septima's Kids *Phoebe (11) *Shaun (1 3/4) Ken and Lucy's Kids *Zachary Buckly (13) RiNa and Adrian's Kids *Karina (8) *Toby (7) Makayla and Alex *Charlie (12) Osiris and Isla's Kids *Sherlina (17) *James (14) *Matthew (13) *Rebecca (10) Dover and Whitney's Kids *Raphina (14) Xel and Cammy's Kids *Ginivina (14) Mike and Myra's Kids *Mitch (13) *Hazel (12) *Ruth (11) *Corey (10) Scott and Sage's Kids *William (14) *Anastasia (13) Nollie and Flip's Kid *Kida (13) Rocky and Esme's Kid ''' *Ky (13) '''Karel and Jael's Kids *Lenny (13) *Clarisse (13) Vincent and Ames' Kids *Jesse (14) *Dove (13) *Tabby (10) *Nera (6) Roy and Jenny's Kids *Callie (12) *Renee (8) Katherine and Zane's Kids *Rory (12) *Maliah (8) Sydney and Jedi's Kids *Addison (13) *Vito (13) Radames and Sapphire's Kids *Darby (16) *Jasmine (15) *Molly (11) *Sora (11) *Lyla (11) *Brady (2) Ginger and Leo II's Kids *Jacob (2) *Jaina (Baby) Winnie and Indy's Kids *Emerald (15) *Hallie (14) *Reyna (8) *Dixie (8) Edgar and Lonnie's Kids *Sadey (14) *Henry (13) *Reece (11) *Daisy (10) *Monica (10) *Heather (9) Damian and Edith's Kids *Ivon (16) *Miles (11) *Zelda (7) Reneta and Bebop's Kids *Terrence (13) *Danata (14) TMNT Descendants exclusive *Nevianne (Nineveh's daughter, 16) *Ali (Tiger Claws' son, 18) *Timer (Fins' son, 17) *Sabrina (Dogpound's daughter, 15) *Eli (17) *Rafael (16) *Owen (14) *Olivier (13) *Kassadi (9) *Ik'adela (13) *Sven (also in generation 1) *Justine (14) *Willam (12) *Gabbie (14) *Zephyr (13) *Wooley Bear *Essence (9) *Louie (8) *Axel (14) *Scooter (11) *Cadet (10) *Gadget (11) *Bruno (13) *Fletcher (13) *Tanner (13) *Mito (13) *Carly (12) *Kaiya (15) *Colette (15) *Audrey (12) *Asriel (8) *Toriel (8) *Maxwell (8) *Nicky (12) *Vince (8) *Alex (8) *Francesca (7) *Aspen (13) *Elijah (14/15) *Matthew John (15/16) *Paris (13) *Jackie (10) If I missed any other characters, please let me know. Create if you can help me with the ages on these characters. That would be great. :) You can edit this to put the ages in. I won't mind. Category:Blog posts